


Consume

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cannibalism Puns, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, PWP, Referenced murder, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: After Hannibal pushes Will to kill Randell Tier, Will faces him and the energy that is crackling between them.





	Consume

There was still blood under Will's nails. He could feel it. The rush he'd felt was still there as well. He couldn't chalk it up to adrenaline either. That wasn't what was pulsing under his skin. The body was cooling on Hannibal's table, but Will felt only heat.

Hannibal had a look in his eyes that suggested a similar heat. They were both riding the same high. The roller coaster that was the power over human life. Will had taken a life, but only because Hannibal lead him to it. Then again, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it kill. Maybe Hannibal Lector could. As it was, Will was having trouble deciding if he had killed Randell Tier because of Hannibal or because he had wanted to. Hannibal seemed to know.

Will missed the moment where Hannibal crossed the room, but they were now face to face. Hannibal seemed to be looking for some sort of cue. Perhaps he still wasn't sure if Will wanted to kill him. Perhaps he thought Will wasn't finished for the night. Still, there was a light in his eyes. Something hopeful.

Will crossed the divide between them with a gentle hand on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal smiled. His own hands found Will's face. Will felt like he was melting under the gentle touch. He wanted more of that. With the rush of power under his skin, there was no stopping himself from taking what he wanted.

He pressed his lips against Hannibal's and the kiss he found there tasted like white wine and predatory instinct. Each of them kissed like they were trying to consume the other.

Will's hands tore at Hannibal's clothes. A finely tailored suit jacket became a heap on the floor. If Hannibal found it rude, he said nothing, but he chose then to make a mess of Will's clothes as well.

Hannibal's hands on his bare skin was practically a religious experience. He caressed Will's shoulders. Then, his long fingers curled around the back of his neck. His thumbs pressed into Will's throat like a promise.

Will thought of the blood on his own hands. His fingers travels over Hannibal's strong arms and he imagined staining them red. He swept his hands over Hannibal's collar bone. His fingers worked open the buttons of his shirt. The silken material joined the pile on the floor. Hannibal's lips returned to Will's as clothes continued to drop under Will's touch.

Teeth found Will's neck. They spared him no mercy. The image of Hannibal eating him alive flashed through his mind and did nothing to lessen the ache of his erection. Will moaned. His nails scraped over Hannibal's newly bare skin, scraping the back of his thighs and going straight up his back. Hannibal's panting breaths sounded almost like a growl.

They were both predators with blood stained hands. But it wasn't Hannibal's turn yet to consume him. Will needed his fill of Hannibal before he could be satisfied with that outcome. He gripped the other man with one hand on his neck and the other on his hip and pushed him toward the table.

Hannibal allowed himself to be malleable as Will bent him over the wooden surface. His teeth scraped the side of Hannibal's neck, then over his shoulder. Where Will pressed his lips against Hannibal's skin, he intended to kiss but ended up biting until Hannibal was covered in pink marks.

"Am I what's for dessert, Will?" Hannibal teased.

"Dinner was exceptionally satisfying," Will fired back.

"Yet you still haven't had your fill. If you're interested in lubrication, you'll find it in that drawer."

"Were you expecting this?"

"I had hoped."

Will didn't doubt that Hannibal had in some way manipulated the situation to his liking. He wasn't complaining though. He realized this was what he had been wanting for a long time. It didn't entirely matter how he got there.

He recovered the aforementioned lube along with a condom, but as he pressed a slick finger inside of Hannibal a vision crossed his mind of pushing his fingers into the squishy wetness of Hannibal's intestines instead. The idea thrilled him no less, but he found himself being more violent than he had intended.

He drew a small grunt out of the otherwise passive doctor. He liked the idea of causing Hannibal pain as much as pleasure. Will let the nails of his left hand dig into the soft flesh of Hannibal's ass.

He pushed a second finger inside and stretched the perineum just enough to squeeze in a third. His other hand moved upward, caressing the skin of Hannibal's back and finding the back of his neck. There was only enough gentle pressure there to suggest the idea of pinning Hannibal against the table. But what Will wanted had less to do with dominating Hannibal and everything to do with consuming him.

His tongue followed the path his hand had made, licking up from the small of his back to the back of his neck. The taste of Hannibal's skin was electrifying.

"I'm not dessert, but you certainly seem to be savoring me."

"Are you feeling impatient, Doctor?"

"That feeling is growing. You may soon find yourself the one on the table."

Will didn't ask if he meant like himself or Tier. Then again, to be on Hannibal's dinner table was all the same. One way or another, it seemed best not to keep the man waiting.

He took a second to slip the condom on, then he pressed himself against Hannibal's opening. Then slowly, he began to push himself inside with near reverence. He could feel Hannibal, inside and out as he laid passive, letting Will take him. A monster, a powerful, near god-like creature, laying prone beneath him. His fingers pressed bruises into the skin of Hannibal's neck and his hip.

Hannibal's body caressed him, welcoming him with longing and endless desire. Hannibal's rough moans were desperate and animalistic. The sound spurred Will on. The man never failed to manipulate things to his liking.

Will's forceful thrusts were punishing. He wanted to take Hannibal apart. He watched the muscles of Hannibal's back tense and pull. Muscle that had no business belonging to a psychologist but was better suited to a beast. One who was predisposed to destroying large prey. Hannibal was Will's prey for once.

"How does it feel to be the one being consumed?" Will asked.

"Is this your preferred method of consumption?" Hannibal smiled over his shoulder.

"It's at least as tasty as your own. If less tasteful."

"Sex can be an art form of its own kind," Hannibal argued.

Will wasn't there to make art. He continued his aggressive pace fucking Hannibal almost as if he were merely a doll. Completely uncaring for his partners comfort. His teeth bit deep domineering marks into Hannibal's shoulders. Once he felt he had fully consumed every part of the man he could reach, he left himself fully enjoy the caress of Hannibal's soft insides until he climaxed.

Will tied the condom off and slipped it into the pocket of his pants on the floor lest Hannibal plant it somewhere and try to frame him again.

Hannibal said nothing either of Will's behavior or his ignoring Hannibal's own needs. And Will was certainly ignoring him. He wasn't here to bring Hannibal pleasure. He'd done enough by kill Randell Tier. It seemed as though Hannibal agreed by the way his eyes caressed the broken corpse on his table. Manipulating Will into any shape he wanted was all the satisfaction Hannibal needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatcreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
